Left 4 Dead: Equestria
by Lapiz Goldfire
Summary: When the four survivors of the zombie apocalypse find themselves in a world of ponies, they'll do whatever it takes to get back.
1. Prologue

**"Uh, guys?" asked a young country man. "What the hell was that?" The man had seen a shadowy figure pass by the window.**

"Ellis," replied a well dressed gambler, "I think you should lay off the pills. side effects do include hallucination."

"Nick, I'm serious!" snapped Ellis. "There was somethin' outside."

"Look, Ellis. I'ma bust down the window for you, 'kay?" a large, black man said to him. He slammed his fire axe against a window. "See? Nobody there." As the man finished saying his statement, a chimera-ish creature levitated up behind him.

"Uh, Coach," Ellis said, pointing behind him, "I'm pretty sure you're wrong."

Coach turned around to see the chimera. "Oh, shit!"

The chimera had a "sad" face. "Oh, that hurts. I'm not nobody..." Its frown literally turned upside down and it started laughing. "And it's time for you to realize that." He threw his talons and paw forward, sending a beam of electricity at Coach.

"No!" shouted a younger black woman as she jumped in front of Coach. The bolt of lightning hit her and there was a flash of light. When everybody regained their eyesight, she was gone.

"Rochelle," started Coach. "W-why?" His face was tearing up.

Nick knelt down to where Rochelle had been. He sighed, "I know of two other people who I would have rather seen go first." Nick stood back up and grabbed his M4 assault rifle and pointed his at the chimera. "Kiss my ass, you little bitch!" He pulled the trigger, but nothing came out of the gun.

Ellis tried to hold in a laugh. "You don't remember the charger? Ya' wasted all your ammo and didn't even hit him once! " He was on the verge of exploding. "And you say I'm dumb."

"Shit," said Nick.

The chimera laughed. "Oh, you poor little thing. Don't worry, you all will be joining her soon." It threw its talons and paw forward yet again and bolts of lightning shot out from them. Nick and Ellis tried to move, though they failed. Coach just sat there though, accepting the sweet embrace of death.


	2. Royal Pain: Intro

**Twilight Sparkle, a purple unicorn, had had enough for one day. All the other ponies' talk about seeing humans and the continuous rumors of zombies had gotten on her nerves. Humans were just a foal's tale, used to scare kids into behaving. There was no way anypony could have seen a human, let alone a zombie.**

As Twilight's patience drew to its end, she saw an orange, country pony galloping toward her. She skidded to a halt in front of the unicorn. "Twi' come quick!" she shouted. "There's somethin' at the acres and it's been makin' a lot of noise."

Twilight sighed. "Alright, fine." Twilight followed the pony to a farm labeled "Sweet Apple Acres." She walked around the orchard, listening to her surroundings. After a while she asked the pony, "Applejack, are you... lying to me?"

"What?!" The question startled Applejack. "Now why in the hay would I do that? You know I can't tell a lie." Suddenly, the two ponies heard a loud hissing sound. When Twilight turned around, she felt a sharp piercing pain as something pounced on her. The pain only increased as it proceeded to rip her, limb from limb.

All Applejack could do was scream. The creature was so frightening that the fear paralyzed her. Applejack just stood there, having no idea of what to do.

As all hope for Twilight seemed lost, she saw a two legged figure ram into the creature, knocking it off of her. She saw three more holding oddly shaped objects. There were flashes and loud bangs, but finally, the creature stopped moving.

One of the figures started to grab Twilight and lift her up to her feet. She heard a soothing, feminine voice ask, "Hey, sweetie. You think you can walk?"

It took a second for Twilight to reply. "I... I think so..." she replied slowly.

When Twilight regained her eyesight she was immediately greeted by Applejack hugging her. "I'm sorry, Twilight." she said. "I wanted to help, honest, but I was too scared! I hope you can forgive me." Tears were forming in her eyes.

"It's okay, Applejack," Twilight replied. "Everyone gets scared sometimes, some just more than others."

Twilight felt something wrap over her. In panic, she turned around and felt it fall off. To her surprise, she saw a human who was holding a red, square bag with a cross on it. "Hey," started the human, "quit fussin' and let me heal ya'."

Startled, Twilight fell back. She started backing away from Coach slowly. She saw another human, Nick, approach the first one. "Look at that," Nick started. "You nearly gave the poor thing a heart attack." Nick grabbed med-kit, knelt down, and patted the ground in front of him. "Here, here. Let Dr. Nick patch you up."

Applejack pushed Twilight towards them. "Go on, Twi. They won't bite," she said, trying to reassure Twilight. "In fact, you should be thanking them. If it wasn't for 'Dr. Nick,' over there, we might not be having this conversation."

Twilight inched slowly toward Nick. "Atta' girl," he said. He started to wrap bandages around Twilight. "Don't worry, I'll have you fixed up in no time." As he finished wrapping the bandages around the injured unicorn, she felt almost like the incident never happened.

"That's amazing," Twilight exclaimed. "Not even our most talented unicorns can do that."

"Yeah, I never really understood that either," Ellis said in reply.

"Thank you, Dr. Nick," Twilight said to Nick.

Nick laughed. "Please, just call me Nick. I'm far from a doctor if you ask me."

"Nice to meet y'all," Applejack said. "I'm Applejack and this is Twilight."

"Twilight," repeated Ellis. "It's got a nice ring to it. I'm Ellis." Ellis held his hand out to the left toward Coach. "This is Coach."

Coach squatted down to be at eye-level with the unicorn. "Hey, nice to meet you."

Rochelle approached the unicorn slowly. "Hey, sweety. Name's Rochelle. You feeling better?"

"Yeah, thank you," replied Twilight.

"Y'all must be mighty tough takin' down that think like that," Applejack complimented.

"Well, actually..." Coach started, but he was cut off by the voice of a little girl.

"Applejack!" cried a young filly, or female pony. "There's something in the barn. It sounded sad so I went to go check on it, but when I turned on the light it looked all scary, so i turned 'em back off."

"Another zombie, I'm guessin'?" asked Applejack. "Alright, Applebloom. We'll take care of it."

The seven entered the barn, a glow coming from Twilight's horn, the rest with the lights on their guns, where they heard a crying sound. Nick pointed his gun straight up and turned off the flashlight. "Lights off, guys," he commanded to everyone else. "Goes for magic ones too, Twilight."

"Why? How can we see it if we don't have light?" she asked back.

"Just listen to me and turn the damn light off," snapped Nick. Nick started to ascend a staircase as he heard a growling sound. The creature was right in front of him and he just now realized it. Startled, he jumped off the staircase. "Oh shit!" he shouted, scared out of his mind.

Ellis walked closer to the staircase, pointing his tactical shotgun at the creature. "Let it rip!" he shouted as he started unloading bullets at it. The rest of the survivors were either constantly pulling their triggers or holding them. There was a loud, petrifying scream, followed by a mess of blood and Ellis shouting, "Get it off me!" Everyone kept firing until the creature finally fell limp.

"Someone help me up," cried Ellis, pushing the Witch's body off of him.

Coach ran to help him up. "Don't worry, I gotcha," he said, pulling Ellis to his feet. "You okay?"

"Naw, I feel like shit," replied Ellis. He caught a glimpse of the ponies twitching at the word. "I mean... um... heck?"

"And here I was thinking you liked horses," mocked Nick.

"I'm not the first one who cussed in front of them," retorted Ellis. "Now if you don't mind, I need to patch myself up." Ellis unzipped the medkit, reeling out the bandages, of which he wrapped around himself.

"Stop quarreling like little kids!" shouted Rochelle. "You two are both fully grown, mature adults!"

"Mature may be a bit of an overstatement," Twilight whispered to Applejack. Applejack giggled.

The seven walked outside, sun setting behind them. As they walked, Ellis asked "Hey, Twi. Is the purple ball around that castle normal?"

"Purple ball?" Twilight's head darted toward the mountain of which the castle was located on. "Oh no! The zombies must be attacking Canterlot! We have to save Princess Celestia!"

"Saving a princess, huh?" asked Nick. "Well guys, looks like we've got a Royal Pain."


End file.
